1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the information technology industry for the systematic implementation of resource management using employee-employer-applicant dynamics and participant surveys. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an interactive credential system and method incorporating industry specific parameters for evaluation and subsequent scoring with emphasis on a proprietary method of employment, insurance and finance information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the insurance industry has incorporated the use of Medical Information Bureaus (MIB's) for Life and Health Insurance underwriting and Motor Vehicle Reports (MVR's) and claims information provided by “CLUE” for property and casualty insurance risks, this invention, in one embodiment, is designed to launch a web-based system to provide real time employee credentials for employment and insurance underwriting by full disclosure of prior work history, performance and specialized credentials while eliminating insurance and financial information processing deficiencies that currently exist in the prior art.
The system herein disclosed consists of an interactive web-based information inference engine for the management of employee credentials as well as prior work history and performance as reported by industry sources. The system may include a certification program to award all companies that incorporate the system for the maintenance of current employees, new hires, as well as the real time processing of pertinent information critical to industries such as insurance and finance. The system allows for a second tier of performance information on businesses in order to provide consumers with real time full disclosure of businesses' past performance and/or their aggregated analysis of insurance loss history performance, customer satisfaction and weighted scoring. The system may include the launching of a secure business web site through the incorporation of password protection and personal pin numbers to insure the privacy of each applicant's scoring and the restriction of use by unauthorized personnel. Such a system of industry specific criteria evaluated, scored and monitored in real time through electronic alerts does not exist in the prior art.
In another embodiment, an interactive credential system and method that utilizes a survey system is also disclosed. Survey information of a surveyed party is compiled from various respondents. The survey information is used by participants of the system, as fully disclosed in the description of the preferred embodiments.
Therefore, there is a need for an on-demand systematic real time performance scoring method as a management tool in order to improve the underwriting process of insurance policies, credit provisions, as well as the management of employees with industry specific credentials. By virtue of the disclosed system, member companies will experience economic efficiencies from the reduction of Human Resource activity for new hire verification, reference checks on discharged employees, and insurance cost savings by the improved risk management practices through behavior modification and improved safety provisions by the incorporation of real time loss control alerts provided by program implementation. Additionally, as the insurance industry has incorporated multiple tools for underwriting consideration, the current industry methods fall short of real time insurance performance analysis and measurable non-discriminatory indexes, therefore, there is a need for a single interactive credential system and method, wherein a participant can be surveyed by various respondents and scored by real time insurance loss history performance by line of coverage based upon historical earned premium vs. claims experience with a separate assessment and scoring model for insurance performance indicators such as insurance payment history, non-renewals, cancellations, misrepresentations, etc. with weighted results of scores and sub scores calculated and made available to selected participants.
Prior to the establishment of credit bureaus, many businesses were forced to verify credit ratings on prospective clients, prior to the granting of credit, based upon the disclosure of the prospective client's credit facilities and payment history. This effort was time consuming and costly to the prospective creditors, as each disclosed creditor would have to be contacted manually for a “credit rating” or payment history. Thus, if your prospective client had established credit with SEARS, JC PENNY, Joe's Hardware, VISA, etc., it was imperative that each individual creditor disclose individual ratings and payment history in order for new credit facilities to properly underwrite the credit risk.
This process was costly, as it required additional credit personnel in order to gather the credit information to establish the credit worthiness of the applicant and the establishment of a new line of credit. Many credit facilities had limited hours of operation for this specific tasks and restricted many retailers from establishing credit for point of sale transactions.
After undergoing a financial revolution, whereby credit information was consolidated by a third party into a clearing house, scored and then made available to prospective credit facilities for a nominal charge with the touch of a keystroke, many of these problems were alleviated.
As the present insurance industry shares many of the deficiencies of the early years of credit bureaus, a new business model and method is required to similarly revolutionize the commercial and personal insurance industry, while also contributing to an enhanced risk management culture.
Currently the commercial insurance industry is impaired by underwriting inefficiencies, due to the lack of access to complete real time insurance loss history available at point of sale to be utilized in the evaluation of risk in the underwriting process, much like the credit industry of the past. Currently, the industry typically requires the assembly of prior loss experience of up to five years of previous coverages provided by each insurance company for each policy period by line of coverage for underwriting consideration. Although each company could make electronic data available to insured's agent of record, it would not benefit other agents attempting to quote risk and the process would still be time consuming for the retrieval of each detailed policy history, but most importantly, would lack the detail of automation and the aggregated analysis of all prior years as requested by prospective insurers for trending. Example, if the insured has been insured by 3 insurance companies over the past 5 years, the information retrieved by company A would not reflect information for company B and C. Therefore, the need for the collection, aggregation, evaluation, assessment and subsequent scoring of the present method.
Many states have enacted laws that require insurance companies to provide the policy holder with their loss experience with a request properly executed with name, policy number, policy period, etc. Many states have enacted laws specifying a maximum number of days that the insurance company has to comply. As an example, Louisiana law provides that an insurance company must provide this information within 30 days of a duly executed request. Therefore, U.S. commercial insurance policy holders are disadvantaged by the process of choosing new insurers due to the time delay and the effort to seek their previous loss runs from several companies within the typical 5 year previous history which is resolved by the real time process of this method.
Insurance companies can hold this provision as leverage against a current policyholder, as some will “hold out” until the final deadline in order to prevent their insured from seeking other competitive bids. Further, many insurance companies will not quote a new risk without a completed application along with the required loss runs attached in order to properly evaluate the risk. Also, insurers are disadvantaged by the absence of real time numerical assessments of loss history and account performance and lack format continuity provided by current “static” information which requires the constant request of updated history, as the loss history may change for years after receipt due to long tail liability claims, delays in the legal system and litigation time frame due to docket congestion.
John Doe, as an example, may have a loss recorded on his loss run with a large “reserve” posted and expected to pay, only to have the courts award a judgment more or less than the reserve, and the loss runs will be adjusted to reflect an increase or decrease in renewal premium based on the action. Therefore, updated loss runs are necessary for accurate underwriting and, each year, insurance companies request updated information to determine eligibility or appropriate pricing. Existing experience modifiers available today for general liability, commercial auto and workers compensation insurance provided by bureau associations fall short of real time data as they reflect a time when loss history worksheets had to be assembled after each policy period and mailed to the associations to be placed in line for processing with other risk of the same classification, therefore, a policy written in 2006 uses a 2005 modifier that is based on 2004 and earlier information, for example, therefore this method continues to provide data that is a staggering minimum of 12 months old but only reflects actual reported loss information on each risk as compared to others in the same classification. With the technological advances of the present method, emods could be replaced with real time scores for a more accurate display of historical performance with real time monitoring provisions enhancing decision making processes for loss control/claims prevention/safety divisions or special interest parties, such as commercial lenders, that could utilize such data. The disclosed method proposes a global authorization executed by insured at point of sale by affidavit or part of the standard application in compliance with FCRA policy, much like credit application disclosures for the release of credit, satisfying the request by all previous insurers for the release of specific time frame loss history and account performance data for electronic distribution to the present system for loss history aggregation and real time scoring with separate scoring assessments of insurance premium payment performance indicators for future loss predictability while making available premium and loss statistics by classification for real time modifiers and future rate promulgation.
Many states provide a minimum number of days required for an insurance company to issue non-renewal or cancellation of a poor performing risk and therefore, up to date real time insurance loss history, insurance account performance information as well as real time motor vehicle report modification downloads, as provided herein, through electronic alerts are required to reduce insurance company expense ratios through automated underwriting/policy issuance, improved operational efficiencies, and a reduction in claim frequency and severity resulting in lower premiums for the policyholders. These needs, and many others, will be met by the following described system.